In recent years outdoor equipment which either cut and collect or simply collect grass, leaves, debris and the like come equipped with bags which collect the debris as it is produced or picked up by the apparatus.
A long felt need was to make a bag which can be emptied quickly and efficiently. Heretofore many such debris collector bags were emptied through the opening in which the debris entered the bag.
In many other cases zippered openings were provided in the bag for the purpose of emptying the debris. In general however these zippered opening were relatively small. Debris exited these openings reluctantly particularly if the debris tended to mat as in the case of long grass or wet grass and leaves.
The size of the exit opening through which debris exits the collector bag is generally dictated by the size of the apparatus. In the case of "walk behind" mowers or portable vacuums--the technologies in which this invention finds significant application and use--the exit openings tend to be more limited than the capacity of the bag itself as these apparatus dictate the use of conventional bags with limited space for exit openings.